1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double clutch, particularly a technology about a double clutch that can be used for a DCT (Double Clutch Transmission) and equipped in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A DCT equipped in a vehicle uses a wet type or a dry type for a double clutch therein. The wet type has an advantage of small shift impact in shifting, but requires many sub-parts, such as a valve body and a hydraulic pump for control, whereas the dry type has an advantage of having high efficiency of power transmission without requiring specific sub-parts, but has a difficulty in controlling half clutch when starting a vehicle upward on a slope.
Therefore, it has been required to develop a double clutch that can be precisely controlled while having a simple configuration, and also reduce shift impact and allowing a vehicle to smoothly start upward on a slope.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.